This invention relates to a hi-hat cymbal and particularly a hi-hat cymbal that may form a dual-foot or tripod cymbal stand and which may be swiveled to left or right side for use.
Hi-hat cymbal and drums are important musical instruments in concerts and almost all kinds of musical performance occasions. FIG. 1 shows a conventional hi-hat cymbal which has a foot stand 1 equipped with a center strut 3 to support two cymbals 2 at the top end and a foot pedal 4 at the bottom. Stepping the foot pedal 4, the two cymbals 2 may be actuated to hit against each other for producing sound desired. The foot stand 1 is supported by three feet 5 which are extended around a circular perimeter to securely hold the cymbal on the floor.
The hi-hat cymbal usually has to couple with drum set at the performance sites, and it takes relatively large floor space. When performance sites are outdoors on grass field or with no even ground surface, the three feet 5 cannot stand steadily.